Loppy the Dog
|narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Sabrina Plisco |studio=Movie Land Animation Studios Jay Ward Productions |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=June 10, 2016 |time=99 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$23 million |gross=$1.34 million |preceded=''Reggie and the Penguin'' |followed=''Birds'' Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie }} Loppy the Dog is an 2016 American traditional and computer-animated movie that is produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios and Bullwinkle Studios and was directed by Chris Miller. The movie title was theatrically released on June 10, 2016 in the United States of America and was internationally released on July 15, 2016. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in Burbank, California in the United States of America. Plot The story of Loppy the Dog who wants to be a pet and the boy name Richard who wants to be a owner. After Loppy was in the cage and taken to San Francisco, he meets some dog friends to help Loopy get back to the way home to Richard and his family and save the city from the evilous cat, Lampster. Cast * Jack McBrayer as Loppy, a pet dog. * Ben Stiller as Richard, a Loppy's owner and a human. * Jennifer Lawrence as Linda, a Richard's mother. * Adam Sandler as Hank, a Richard's father. * Tom McGrath as Ben, a first dog friend. * Zac Efron as Tulio, a second dog friend. * Jamie Chung as Eva, a third dog friend. * Maya Rudolph as Ash, a fourth dog friend. * Ty Burrell as Jimmy, a final dog friend. * Will Ferrell as Lampster, a evilous cat. Production This is the third Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created. It was announced that Ted V. Miller and Chris Miller directs the movie about the greatful dog name Loppy. This film was sketched, animated and created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Sony Pictures Imageworks who provides the movie's animation with Stickman: The Movie and Hotel Transylvania 2. Sound The sound for the movie title was recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America. See the post production crew on here. Music The music for the movie title was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be released digitally on June 7, 2016 and on Compact Disc on June 17, 2016 by WaterTower Music. Release The movie title will be released on June 10, 2016 in North America in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures and July 15, 2016 in United Kingdom in 2D and 3D. The movie title was initially scheduled to be released on August 12, 2016, but was moved to June 10, 2016 to avoid competitions with the R-rated CG animated film Sausage Party. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on December 15, 2015 and was shown before Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * The first trailer was released on March 31, 2018 and was shown before The Jungle Book * The final trailer was released on May 3, 2016, was shown before The Angry Birds Movie and The Oscar and Otto movie was marketed as the home media release on October 1, 2016. Home media The four releases will be available for this purchase on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD in September 27, 2016 and on 4K Ultra HD in October 18, 2016. The movie title was also released digitally on October 4, 2016. Possible sequel It will be announced that its Loppy the Dog sequel will be release on November 2019 which is Fall and it's still created by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Gallery Credits External links Coming soon. References Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2016 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Las Vegas Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:Films about dogs Category:Animated films about dogs Category:American films Category:American films about dogs Category:Films directed by Christopher Miller